


《血族生存指南》第75章

by JingAn



Series: 《血族生存指南》 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingAn/pseuds/JingAn





	《血族生存指南》第75章

　　其实这十三天的发情期，比陈臻预想的要温柔很多。  
　　不过有时候温柔也会杀人，也能杀得人十分痛苦。陈臻不知道沈明光为什么要这样，折磨他也折磨自己……不过好像他们的关系一直都是这样，在阿斯加德也是这样，无论如何都只会让对方不好受，爱和伤害都一起砸过来，让你分不清哪个更重要了。  
　　陈臻很失望，他对沈明光说：“我觉得我好像没有认识过你，以前你不会强迫我。”  
　　沈明光看上去非常坦然，他亲了下陈臻汗湿的头发，把湿黏黏的液体暧昧地抹在陈臻脖子上，回答说：“我现在后悔以前没有强迫你，我以前对你太心软了。”  
　　陈臻就只能扭开脸，不去看他眼里的疯狂。  
　　他安慰自己说，可能沈明光度过了太长的岁月，太寂寞了，隐忍太久，才让他变成了这样。  
　　沈明光是复杂的。有时候温情，有时候凌厉，明暗交杂，活得很辛苦。陈臻不确定自己能不能接受这样一个疯狂的爱人，事实上，他甚至还没有时间去接受自己的新身份。他需要时间去消化那些庞大的记忆和过去，但沈明光没有给他时间去适应，他强硬地把陈臻拉进了自己的世界，让他看到自己最疯狂可怕的一面。  
　　陈臻浑浑噩噩地和他做。  
　　做的时候倒是不会想太多，至少性是直接纯粹的，他们的身体太过契合，陈臻有时候挣扎、反抗，有时候也会试着去享受，那种复杂的心情很难以言喻。虽然心里很抗拒，但是身体完全无法拒绝……反正每一天陈臻都对自己非常沮丧。  
　　他们好像回到了之前住在一起的那些时光，除了两个人看对方的心境变了，别的好像也没有太大变化。  
　　哦，还有一点变化，就是陈臻变得沉默了。他们似乎回到了阿斯加德的那眼泉边，陈臻在慢慢地变回那个温柔沉默的维达尔，而沈明光也在变回那个偏执的芬里尔。  
　　做的频率也不算多，一天三次左右。沈明光始终克制着自己，不做的时候就抱着陈臻，两个人在沙发上，看陈臻以前喜欢的那些动漫和电影，陪他听钢琴曲，跟他说话。  
　　“不是答应了你以后陪你把你看的东西都看一遍吗，现在我们有时间了。”沈明光一边揉着陈臻的腰，抱着他很小幅度地动，面前的投影仪上放的是之前沈明光说打死都不看的柯南，“维达尔，快告诉我，这集的凶手是不是这个店员？”  
　　陈臻已经很久没穿过衣服了。反正在这个家里他没什么穿衣服的必要，沈明光每天做任何事都把他抱在怀里，实在困了要睡觉的时候就把他和自己手脚都紧紧地绑在一起，睁开眼就吻上去，抬起他的腿，让陈臻和他开始又一次的沉沦。  
　　陈臻闭着眼睛，脸很红。他腿换了个姿势，一直曲着有点麻。结果动了下后面塞着的东西碰到某个点让他浑身麻了下……但他没叫出来，咬着嘴唇忍了忍，才丧气地说，“你这样有意思吗？”  
　　沈明光恍若未闻，一边吮咬他脖子上那个月亮，又细细密密地去给那些吻痕上添上了新的，还在锲而不舍的问，“我觉得这个店员很可疑，我猜他就是凶手，如果我猜错了，那今晚我就不弄你了。”  
　　陈臻闻言眼睛一亮，随即又立刻骂自己，你在高兴什么，就算今晚不做，后天呢，大后天呢，以后呢。  
　　他懒得说话，索性闭眼装作什么都不在乎，默默地忍着身后不轻不重但存在感十分明显的动作。  
　　沈明光真的很讨厌，做的时候换着花样折磨他，一天来一种，今天激烈明天温柔，今天发疯明天正常，有时候轻有时候重……虽然总体来说陈臻没受伤，没有任何不适，但是那种屈辱感是一天叠着一天地累积上来，让他恨透了为什么自己还在心软。  
　　还不能打。沈明光胸口那个还没痊愈的血洞时不时地就渗出血来提醒陈臻：你看看，你杀过他一次。  
　　不对，是两次。第一次你可是直接把人家杀死了，他身体都被撕成了两半……能活下来，靠的还是自己全部神力化成的其中一颗眼睛。要是一个没忍住再跟他硬碰硬地打起来，沈明光又有什么三长两短，到头来还是自己打自己脸，可笑之极。  
　　大多时候陈臻都在默默地发呆，去想那些零散的过去。  
　　他问过沈明光，“你真的生生死死过很多次吗？”  
　　“不是很多次，是上千次了吧。”沈明光语气甚不在意，“我一直在等你醒。时间太长了，我也记不清有多久了。”  
　　他一边帮陈臻梳头发，梳好了就开始给他编发。手下灵活地绕着圈，突然岔开话题说起了别的，“记得吗？在阿斯加德的时候你不常编发，只有去见奥丁的时候会编，再戴上一个金色的发饰，应该是芙蕾雅给你的吧。那时候你在泉水边自己编发的时候，我就在你身后一遍一遍地看……其实也没有看过多少次，但我用眼睛记得很清楚，在梦里演练过无数次。我当时就在想，如果能给你编一次头发，就好了。”  
　沈明光结束手下的工作，满意地看了看陈臻束好的头发。还不错，就差一件白袍了。  
　他抬了抬陈臻的脸，深深地望进那璀璨的蓝中，“我在没有你的世界找不到和你一样的人。他们都没有你耀眼，没有你美好。殿下，我已经等了你千万年，梦里都在呼唤你的名字。”  
　说完沈明光拉着陈臻的手，很轻柔地吻了吻他的指尖。  
　陈臻眼眶发红，他狠下心把手抽回来，偏开头不去看沈明光，“所以你应该是最明白我的人。无论是之前的维达尔，还是现在的维达尔，我都最讨厌别人强迫我。你现在是在逼我恨你，我们……不会和从前一样了，我现在觉得你疯了，完全听不懂我在说什么，根本不讲道理。”  
　沈明光油盐不进，一提起那件事他就会真的发疯，“那你想听我说什么？”  
虽然知道不该这么说，但陈臻还是勉强硬气着说：“先放我走，你让我自己带一段时间好好想想，等我想通。”  
　果不其然，沈明光脸色一下子就变了，直接把陈臻抱到餐桌上，一边扯乱他刚刚才替陈臻编好的头发，一边掐着陈臻的屁股顶了进去。  
　“为什么要试图跟狼人讲道理，你们神可从来没有跟兽讲过道理。”沈明光一边捏他的小腿，一边调整姿势，“尤其还是一只正在发情的狼。”  
　陈臻觉得或许是因为他已经知道了一切，沈明光变得无所顾忌，也不再需要伪装什么，所以他发现……如今沈明光变得尤为放飞自我，什么破天荒的骚话和下流的姿势体位都一一来了个遍，完全刷新他对沈明光这个人的所有认知。  
　比如现在。  
　“其实发情期也没有那么难挨，我们臻臻里面我都看过了，没有流血，翻出来的褶皱都很健康。”沈明光埋在他臀边，“我们臻臻，维达尔殿下，这里收收合合的，动得好厉害，是不是想吃别的？”  
　陈臻腰被掐着，被他吸得浑身都在抖，他控制不住自己的身体，只能徒劳地张开腿，臣服在对方的唇舌下，被吮得像下一秒就会失禁。  
　“想要了。”沈明光又自己下了结论，“之前教了殿下，想要的时候是不是该说什么？”  
　陈臻被弄得发昏，脸上也不知道是汗还是眼泪，还有些早上吃得混乱的血，把理智也模糊了。他胡乱地去攀沈明光的肩膀，是完全失控了，反正比沈明光糊涂，求得很真诚，“可以……插进来了……”  
　“插进哪里？”  
　陈臻咬着头发，哆哆嗦嗦地吐出那个字，“我……”  
　“你是谁的？”  
　　沈明光还在教，揉着陈臻柔软的后颈来来回回揉。  
　“芬……”这句不是很连贯，说得太难为情，喘了好几下，“芬……里尔的。”  
　“对，好乖。”  
　这才满意了，沈明光亲了亲他的眼睛，再次把自己送进那个口，等又湿又软地把自己绞紧，他又压着陈臻的腿把他腿曲起来，让他自己抱好坐在餐桌上，他就从正面抵着深深地顶。  
　顶了会儿又嫌不深，沈明光揽着陈臻的背哄着说：“盯着殿下的脸有些舍不得用力，换个姿势。”  
　等陈臻被他翻过去了，沈明光手卡着陈臻的两膝盖开始从后面顶，撞得那两瓣屁股不停晃，里面咬得人很舒服，柔韧地裹着，缩得也很羞涩。餐桌的高度刚好到沈明光胯的地方，倒是方便了他把陈臻按在上面弄，像是专门买来做这事儿的一样。  
　沈明光摸到陈臻脸上的眼泪和汗水，他收回来尝了尝手指的味道，是苦的。  
　陈臻要哭不哭地喘着，满脸潮红，说出来的也听不太清楚：“你别……我不要了，别……”  
“殿下，你里面很软，很温柔，一直吸着我，我能感受到是你，你在拥抱我。”沈明光听着陈臻叫，似乎很满意，“今天也射在殿下里面吧，每次在里面射，总觉得是又烙印殿下一次一样，你也很舒服是吗？”  
　做的时候他有时候叫殿下，有时候叫陈臻，有时候叫臻臻，有时候叫维达尔，都叫了个遍。不过到后来他更喜欢做的时候叫殿下，因为陈臻会害羞，害羞的时候陈臻就变得更柔软。  
　有过在窗边。  
　是快要破晓的时候。陈臻就披着件沈明光的衬衫，一只腿搭在沈明光脖子上，被正面压在窗台大开大合上干，身体悬了一半，只能勾紧对方的脖子急促地喘。  
　他想去环对方的腰，腿却被掐着不让动。这个姿势进得好深，他咽不下那些呻吟，就耸着上身去配合，在清晨，在窗前啊啊啊地叫，被插得神志不清地飞进了身体的极乐里。  
　后来沈明光就抱起他在房间里走，走几步就深深顶几下，问他，“喜欢哪里？冰箱前？厨房？浴室？钢琴？”  
　都去了，每个地方都做过。  
　会被按在浴缸里，他坐在沈明光身上撑着他的肩膀乘骑，沈明光托着他的臀控制力道，最后还是陈臻自己忍不住那不上不下的感觉，被干得服服帖帖地求:“射给我……”  
　偶尔不那么意乱情迷的时候陈臻非常抗拒做爱，沈明光只能把陈臻绑起来上。手就绑在后边，让他跪在床沿，对着那白花花的臀一下下地往深处顶，听他骂自己变态，混蛋什么的。可骂得越大声沈明光就顶得越重，一般到后面一些陈臻自己就骂累了，开始屈服地去迎合沈明光，抱怨说：“太深了，沈明光……啊……”  
　“不深，后入不是最深的。”沈明光把陈臻提起来，含着他的嘴唇，喂了点清水过去给他，舔着他的眼睛问，“深一点你才听话，殿下。”  
　做饭的时候沈明光也把陈臻压在料理台前，两个人紧紧叠在一切，陈臻身后还被进入着，他们就保持这个姿势。沈明光把陈臻整个人都拢着，想动的时候动几下，手上还十分麻利地切菜、切水果、煎牛排，做吃的。  
　陈臻喜吃东西非常挑食，不喜欢的东西列出来一箩筐……但沈明光以前会换着花样去做吃的给他，反正做的都是他喜欢吃的。现在好像也没什么两样——沈明光给他剥虾，剥一个喂一个，再亲一下，吮走他嘴上的酱料……如果忽略陈臻身上密密麻麻的吻痕，和他们严丝合缝地缠在一起的下体，还有里面时轻时重的顶弄……这和他们以前的晚餐似乎也没什么区别。  
　第八天的时候沈明光开始教他喝酒抽烟。  
　酒是烈酒，又苦又辣，陈臻被喂了小半杯就开始咳嗽。沈明光一边帮他顺着背，一边探进睡袍里揉着陈臻的乳头说：“现在的世界没有诗之蜜酒，但伏特加也可以让你醉得认不出我……”  
　酒液滴在他们的身上，沈明光就顺着陈臻光洁的背去舔舐那些液体，等他们都喝醉，一整瓶酒都空了……  
　陈臻浑身烫得不行，喘得很难受，吐出来的空气都是热的。他看上去像被按进海里，在窒息中找可以呼吸的空气。  
　他无意识地张开嘴想再咽些空气进身体，吃进去的是沈明光送过来的血。  
　陈臻醉得想哭。他全然昏了，又一次分不清他在哪里，他是谁，他为什么又难受又舒服。他在迷蒙间看到熟悉的面孔，心里满一下，等那个幻影看不到了，心里又空一下，反反复复地折磨着意识。  
　陈臻觉得很害怕，他伸出手想去索取一些倚靠，说出来的是醉话，但更像是在撒娇,“……你抱抱我。”  
　沈明光俯下身子去抱住他……他们紧紧地贴着对方的身体，心口对着心口，脸对着脸，呼吸对着呼吸，唇齿相依，吐出来一样的酒气。在醉意朦胧里看着对方的眼睛，都有想落泪的冲动。  
　陈臻自己黏糊糊地去咬沈明光的脖子，咬破那颈侧的皮肤喝够了血，就避开他胸前的伤口顺着往下亲。  
　沈明光自己也半醉半醒，想着真是要命。他就走了个神，陈臻已经收了尖牙张开嘴去含了，从头往下，往深处咽。眼神看上去居然很纯真，带着懵懂和好奇。倒不是很舒服，他根本不会，牙也没有收，碰着不舒服。  
　　沈明光压着他的后颈控制他的力道，缓着声音教陈臻，“不是用牙咬，用里面包着吸，可以先从下面往上舔。”  
　　醉了陈臻很听话，怎么说怎么做，从囊袋湿湿地往上面含，用脸颊去贴和磨他的阴茎，看上去有些害羞，但酒精或许给了他勇敢，促使身体去做出那些清醒时不会做的动作。等含住了开始吞吐的时候，许是吃得有些费力了，进一下陈臻就很小声地从喉间哼一下，黏黏腻腻的声音，肯定是吞不到底，口水流得到处都是，脏得真实又漂亮。  
　　沈明光就看着他给自己口，去揉陈臻的脊背、脖颈、耳朵，一寸寸地揉弄，他看脸颊泛红，嘴唇也红，眼睛还含着水。  
　　等含到陈臻嘴都木了，沈明光才不由分说地按着他的头深深顶了进去。  
　　这次完全进去了，陈臻喉咙被插得生理性绞紧了嘴里的东西——下一秒沈明光还是保持着理智，把自己拔了出来，就是没来得及把陈臻推开，全射他脸上了。  
　　陈臻自己还有些懵懵懂懂，像是没反应过来发生了什么，无意识地去舔自己嘴上的液体，又皱着眉去擦自己的脸。醉得很实在，没擦干净，倒是越擦越均匀。  
　　他本是光裸着趴跪在沈明光胯间，就着姿势沈明光伸手去试了试他后面湿不湿，打算进去。其实没必要，陈臻一直很湿，沈明光只是习惯了。  
　　醉的时候做反而不像清醒的时候，陈臻很乖，很配合，配合到有些放荡了。那大概是这么多天两个人做得最没有障碍的一次，因为不清醒。膝盖早就跪得发红了，现在也没有谁去管那个。沈明光胸口的伤口这些天好了点又流血，好了点又流血，就没消停过，现在也没谁在乎。  
　　陈臻是真的醉了。  
　　房间里有之前沈明光放的音乐，跳到下一首，居然是德彪西的《月光》。  
　　他的心跳被身后的抽插连着，也跟着流淌出来的音符跳动，这是陈臻高价买来收藏的原版录制带，大概是世界上最好一个版本的《月光》，不快不慢，PEDAL踩得最好，手指跑得也最顺畅。  
　　“我飞在宇宙里，在天上。”陈臻迷迷糊糊地说着心里话，“我好舒服，我要化了。”  
　　他们在沙发做，沈明光把着陈臻的大腿从后面顶。陈臻身上全是吻痕，连小腿上都有。沈明光一边掐着陈臻的腿，吸着陈臻的耳朵，夸他说，“殿下真的很软，身上的味道和我一样……你知道吗，你也是森林的味道，但你是下过雨的森林，很润……你好香。”  
　　陈臻就听着月光和沈明光做爱。  
　　等后来还是换了沈明光喜欢的姿势。他被压在沙发上，头抵着靠背，被抬着臀进入，顶，磨，被顶出叫喊……他不敢大声叫了，他想听清这首月光。  
　　他醉得朦朦胧胧，好像真的在眼前看到了冷白的月光，凄凄地看着他被另一个月光进入，占有，标记，彻底侵蚀。  
　　陈臻被喂了好多带着酒味的吻。下面还很热，空一下满一下地撞进来又抽出去，循环着顶着他……他们裸露的身体全是黏糊糊的汗和精液，沈明光只能很紧地抓着陈臻的腰才能防止陈臻跪不住软下去……  
　　“听到了吗？”沈明光声音挺轻，“是月光。”  
　　音乐的节奏变得急切起来，是陈臻最喜欢的一个小节，是月光最绚烂最凄美的那几秒，静谧里面夹杂澎湃，倾泄而下，让夜明亮，流淌成一汪好明澈的水……从他身上滑出来，裹着月光交缠，蔓延成永远的样子。  
　　陈臻被撞得整个人一颠一颠地，沈明光一直顶着他最敏感的地方戳弄，一直手还揉着他的乳首揉，他跪着被进入，有种灵魂都要向背后这个人下跪的错觉。他被撞得不停喘，屁股越抬越高，变成了方便让人进去的姿势。  
　　他舒服得开始流眼泪，脚趾都紧紧地蜷住，这一刻他也不想去想任何事了，就咬着沈明光的手腕，慌张地找着咬痕吮吸下去，等血滑进喉咙里，他屁股里含着的东西也重重地往上顶他……月光和着血，加上插进身体里汹涌的快感，加上沈明光在耳边说的，“你很喜欢这个姿势，流了好多水，一直在抖。”  
　　陈臻啊地一声哭了出来，在月光最急促的音符里。他高潮了，又一次，在一切的推动下，又一次被沈明光操射了。  
　　“这样就对了，以后高潮就用后面。”沈明光笑着摸了摸陈臻的头，等他缓了下，才含着陈臻的肩膀继续动，说：“殿下，原来你真的很喜欢月光。”  
　　后来他没怎么再为难陈臻。就抱着他很慢地磨着，动着，像在享受。  
　　他们听着德彪西，在很静的夜里，赤裸着做爱。  
　　酒还没醒，他们都醉倒在夜里。沈明光从桌上抽来一支烟，点上以后塞到陈臻嘴里，语气像在哄小孩：“教殿下做件坏事，抽一口试试。”  
　　陈臻迷迷瞪瞪地去含住那支烟，沈明光又低头含着他的乳头引导说：“咬一咬烟头，里面有两个爆珠，像我这样咬……”说完就咬了咬陈臻的乳头，咬完又换另一边，“两颗都要咬。”  
　　陈臻哆哆嗦嗦地抱着沈明光的头，上下牙一起用力，好不容易才咬破了里面薄荷味的爆珠。但他是乖孩子，从没抽过烟，第一口总是呛人的，他一吸进去就开始剧烈地咳。  
　　沈明光就支起头去吻他的嘴角，嘴唇顺着擦过去把烟含过来，说，“我喂给你，张嘴，像接吻一样呼吸。”  
　　说完沈明光就吸了一口烟，压下去含住了陈臻湿软的嘴，把嘴里含着的烟雾渡过去，然后搅着他的舌头开始吸吮，和每一次一样，动情地吻。  
　　陈臻这一次没有咳嗽了，他沉溺在那个吻里面。  
　　陈臻就这样吸了他人生的第一口烟，从沈明光的吻中吸进身体里。  
　　那口烟，是月光的吻，薄荷味。


End file.
